With diversification of foods in recent years, various packaging materials have been proposed. In particular, containers having easy peel properties are widely used as those for instant noodles, yogurt, confectionary and other foods. The containers having easy peel properties are required to simultaneously satisfy sealing properties and easy peel properties which are conflicting with each other. Further, with diversification of food containers, development of sealant films having various heat-sealing strengths has been eagerly desired.
For appearance of high sealing properties, however, high sealing strength is necessary, and increase of the sealing strength is accompanied by a problem of deterioration of easy peel properties.
Accordingly, there has been desired development of a laminate having both of sealing properties and heat-sealing properties, a resin composition for a sealant enabling production of an easy peel container using the laminate, a laminate of the composition, and a container (e.g., bag-like container or cup) obtained from the laminate.
On the other hand, films obtained from polypropylene have heat resistance, so that they have been widely used as packaging materials to be subjected to heat sterilization, such as those for retort foods. Recently, easy peel films or sealants having such heat resistance as to withstand the heat sterilization have been studied.